vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anarka Couffaine
|-|Captain Hardrock= |-|Anarka Couffaine= Summary Anarka Couffaine is the mother of Luka Couffaine and Juleka Couffaine. In the episode "Captain Hardrock", after Roger Raincomprix bans her from playing in the National Music Festival, she is Akumatized by Hawk Moth into Captain Hardrock, a music pirate supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A Name: Anarka Couffaine, Captain Hardrock (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human | Akumatized Villain, Pirate Powers and Abilities: |-|Anarka Couffaine = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Captain Hardrock = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery (Have a complete control over her ship and can command it to do whatever she wants), Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant, Acrobatics, Expert Cutlass user, Explosion Manipulation (with her cannons), Energy Projection (with her lasers), Can command her ship to fire chains to trap people at will, Can fire cannonball-shaped speakers which seem to act as white noise machines, Limited Magnetism Manipulation (Can command her compass to point to any direction she wishes in order to freely navigate the ship, despite compasses usually point to the north. It doesn't work when there's a metallic object nearby) Immortality (Type 6); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Captain Hardrocks that would remain immobile until Anarka gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other akumatized villains, fought Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable, if not faster than The Mime and can keep up with Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains), higher for her ship (her ship couldn't be damaged by Ladybug and Cat Noir and required Cat Noir's Cataclysm to destroy it) Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range. Several Kilometers with cannon blasts and sound manipulation (can fire her cannons to anywhere there's a concert show in Paris) Standard Equipment: Akumatized ship compass (hard to locate since the entire ship got akumatized). Microphone which doubles as a laser cutlass and can also turn into a spyglass. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Using a metallic object near her compass makes it go crazy and renders her control over the ship useless. If her ship gets on the ground, then it will remain stuck there. Her powers will be lost if her ship compass has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Captain Hardrock: Captain Hardrock usually travels around in her ship, and can command her ship to travel in any direction at her will. She can also order her ship to either blast cannons at her enemies, and in case they're on her ship, she can command the ship to send cables to tie them or attack them physically with her cutlass. Key: Anarka Couffaine | Captain Hardrock Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Pirates Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Parents Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8